


Gold for a bride

by Spongie_Marie



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 1: Clockwork Angel, Book 2: Clockwork Prince, Book 3: Clockwork Princess, Cassandra Clare - Freeform, Cassie Clare, F/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Spoilers, the infernal devices - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongie_Marie/pseuds/Spongie_Marie
Summary: A wedding. A happy couple. And some unexpected guests.______*This story will contain spoilers from the Infernal Devices series*
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain spoilers from The Infernal Devices.
> 
> You have been warned :)

**_"_ ** _Black for hunting through the night_

_For death and mourning, the color's white._

_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,_

_And red to call enchantment down._

_White silk when our bodies burn,_

_Blue banners when the lost return._

_Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,_

_And to wash away our sins._

_Gray for knowledge best untold,_

_Bone for those who don't grow old._

_Saffron lights the victory march,_

_Green will mend our broken hearts._

_Silver for the demon towers,_

_And bronze to summon wicked powers."_

**London, 1878**

Her hair fell in long waves over her shoulders as Charlotte gave up.

"This isn't working. I'm getting Sophie, she could do your hair much better than I." She sighed, setting the hairbrush down on the vanity.

"Don't give up, Charlotte, there's still plenty of time, just relax." Tessa said, smiling kindly at her. Charlotte shook her head and dropped down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Tessa. I'm just a bit stressed, is all." She sighed once more. Tessa stood up from her seat and sat down on the bed beside her friend. She put a hand on the small womans shoulder.

"You should take it easy. It's not good to stress as you do, think of the baby." Charlotte nodded, looking down at her hands.

"I promise to take it easy." She smiled "Now, let's get this hair fixed." Charlotte continued chipperly. Tessa smiled, walking over to the vanity chair and sat down.

Charlotte gathered Tessas long, brown hair and brushed through it again. She hummed a beautiful tune as she worked. When her hair was smooth and tangle-free, she fastened it at the back of her head in a ball of beautiful braids, secured with pins. The brown-eyed woman behind Tessa dropped a pin to the floor. She made an attempt to catch it before it landed, but her pregnant belly was in the way.

"Tessa, could you help me, please?" She asked gingerly. Tessa nodded and picked the hairpin up from the floor, handing it back to Charlotte. She accepted it with a smile, pinning it in her hair, finally securing the braids properly.

The two women talked and giggled as they helped each other get ready for the wedding.

A knock at the door interruped them briefly. Charlotte opened it, letting Sophie in, she was carrying the most gorgeous gown in her arms.

"Since Jem saw your first dress, we had to find you a new one. And here it is." She said with a bright smile. Her scarred cheek warped her smile slightly, but she was still beautiful. Perhaps even more beautiful than Jessamine Lovelace, which was almost quite impossible since Jessamine was one of the most beautiful women Tessa had ever seen.

She studied the gown. It was a beautiful golder colour, it was long with short sleeves, with golden flowers and lace. Sophie helped her into the dress, fastening the laces in the back.

Tessa looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh! It's gorgeous!" She gasped. The dress was tight around the waist, and the skirt was big and poofy. She loved it.

"We had it made special for you." Answered Charlotte with a big smile. Tessa thanked them both with a big hug.

"You look good. Almost as good as me!" Spoke Will. Jem slapped his arm.

"Ouch!" He laughed, rubbing the sore spot gently.

"The day is mine, don't you remember, William?" Jem asked jokingly. They both chuckled. Will shook his head slightly, still smiling, and adjusted the sheath where Jem kept his sword. Male shadowhunters other wore their armour as sort of traditional dress attire in weddings and other special occasions.

"You do look good. You're a lucky man." He said with a sigh. Jem smiled. He didn't understand what Will felt for Tessa, and he couldn't tell him either. Jem was his Parabatai, his brother, he should be happy for Jems marriage. But he couldn't shake the thought that he should be the one marrying her. He lover her. It was Tessa who made him realise he didn't need to shut everyone out. She was the only one other than Jem, who had managed to break through his walls. She cared about him, and he knew she loved him too. 

They'd had many moments together, but now she was marrying his best friend, and it broke his heart. But he ignored it. He wouldn't be able to give her everything Jem could. His Parabatai was kind and good. He loved his friends, his violin, his job...

"Will? Are you alright?" Jem shook Will slightly.

"By the Angel, William! What is with you? I've been trying to speak to you for five minutes." Jem said, laughted ringing in his voice. Will shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I was somewhere far away." Jem laughed more at that, until he was overtaken by a caugh.

"Jem? Are you alright?" He put a hand on Jem's back. Blood splattered and he shook his head.

"Yin... Fen..." was the only thing Jem managed to sputter out between coughs. Will ran to the nightstand to get the silver box containing Jems medicine.

The medicine, ironically, was the very thing that had made Jem ill in the first place. At the tender age of elleven, he'd been forced to take the drug by the greater demon Yanulo. As a result he was made to rely on that same drug as medicine to keep his life. The drug had stripped him of all colours. His once richly brown hair and eyes were now silver, and the colour in his skin had faded, leaving hum almost white as a sheet, now whenever he blushed he turned red as a tomato.

Will reached the box of Yin Fen. Beside it, on the nightstand, was a cup and a basin of water. He poured some into the cup, and opened the box of silver powder. He poured some into the water as well, and haned it to Jem.

"At least your clothes aren't stained." Will smiled cheerfully. Jem nodded, nervously. What if it happened during the ceremony, or even after? He dropped down into a chair, resting his head in his hands.

"Why must I be like this? Why can't I just be well like everyone else? I don't want Tessa to have to deal with this." He sighed. Will put a hand on his friends shoulder reassuringly.

"Come on now. Tessa knows what she's doing. If she didn't want you as you are, don't you think she would have called off the wedding already?" Jem looked at his friend.

"You're right, Will. I'm just overreacting." The two boys smiled at each other.

"Now finish getting ready so we can get the boring bit over with. I need alcohol in my body this instant." They both laughed at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain spoilers from The Infernal Devices.
> 
> You have been warned :)

"Are you ready, Tessa?" Henry asked with a large smile. She was nervous, but ready. She nodded her head, and he looked at her with his nut-brown eyes.

"You nervous?" She nodded again. Henry laughed and pulled a hand through his red hair.

"I remember the day I married Lottie. I was nervous too. I was afraid she didn't love me as much as I loved her, since our parents had arranged the marriage, but we loved each other equally." Tessa sighed.

"Take it easy, I know how much you and Jem love each other. I know you will be happy together." Henry was a good friend, and she was happy to have him.

The doors opened to the grand hall. It was beautifully decorated, with banners, flowers, garlands, everything. The room was almost filled with chairs, all of whom were occupied by shadowhunters, warlocks, and mundanes with the sight. Everyone she knew and loved, Jessie, Charlotte, Sophie, Gideon, Gabriel, Magnus, Cecily, Will, Jem, everyone was here.

Tessa and Henry glided over the floor towards Jem, and brother Enoch, a silent brother. When they reached the end, Henry gave her away for Jem to marry. Enoch stood ready at the altar, and silently asked everyone to quiet down. He started off with a poem, quietly read in everyones minds. Then came the part where they draw the marriage runes. However, Tessa was only half Nephilim, and the other half, demon. So they had to get creative. Instead of drawing runes, they exchanged rings, with the marriage runes engraved into the thin band.  
  
  


Tessa's gown was beautiful, she looked like an angel. Well, she was an angel. Jems angel. He loved her so much.

"Jem?" Charlotte put a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her, she was smiling at him.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. Happier than I've ever been, actually." Jem answered, and he meant it. He looked back at the dance floor, at Tessa. She was smiling happily, looking even more stunning than usual. She was danxing with Will, Henry, Jessamine, Cecily and Gabriel. THey were laughing and enjoying themselves. Jem smiled, thinking of the happy moments that were to come. They would be happy, maybe even have children.

Jems face suddenly fell, and he sighed.

"What if I get ill again? Tessa will only worry." He couldn't shake the thought, it had rooted itself in his mind.

"James, you mustn't worry. Tessa loves you, we love you. We'll contact the brothers again if you get sick again." Charlotte's smile brightened. She was so kind. She'd taken him in after his parents' death, after he'd first fallen ill. She had taken care of him.

Charlotte had been so young back then, and look at her now! Head of the London Institute. And she was only 23. Even so, she treated everyone in the institute as if they were her own.

Jem nodded in agreement, but the thought still plagued him.

Tessa laughed and had fun. Who would have known getting married would be such a blast. She danced with her friends. Cecily and Gabriel danced rather closely, Jessamine and Henry kept close to Tessa, and Will... Well, he'd had a bit too much to drink. But seemed no one really knew. Last she'd checked, he'd only had one glass. At times he would force himself between his sister and Gabriel to split them up ,but Cecily simply rolled her eyes and continued as normal.

Jessie's gown was beautiful, pink, with elbow length sleeves. She had gorgeous flowers in her long, blonde hair. She looked just like a princess, which she almost always did, but now she looked like a proper princess.

Laughter sounded from all around the room. Everyone enjoyed dance, drinks and cakes. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it sort of badly written? Yes. Was I really proud of this when I first wrote this? Absolutely! Do I actually care that it's not "Book quality" writing? No? Idk. It's better than anything else I've written.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain spoilers from The Infernal Devices.
> 
> You have been warned :)

There was a hammering at the door. The music stopped.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Tessas heart leapt. There was a hand grabbing hers. She jumped.

"Tess, it's me. Relax." It was just Jem, his voice was calming.

"What's happening?" She asked worriedly. Jem only shook his head. It banged at the doors again, and many of the shadowhunters drew their Seraph blades.

"Jem, Tessa, you should go." Will appeared beside them. HIs blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Will? What do you mean?" Asked Tessa. Her voice was sheaky. She was afraid. What was happening? Why now? What would they do?

"I mean this won't be a very pleasant evening. You should get away so you don't get hurt." Will replied through gritted teeth. The doors looked like they would give in at any moment. Jem pushed Tessa behind him.

"I don't think that we'll be getting out any time soon." He said, his voice eerily calm.

"Why not?" Will looked at him, worry clear in his eyes. Tessa looked around them. All the doors around them were beat, and whatever was out there kept the same beat.

The doors finally opened with a loud bang, and the Magisters Automatons came spilling in from all around them. They were surrounded. Jem drew his blade.

"That's why." He answered Will. They looked around the room, some of the guests panicked, the rest stayed as they were, but all were ready for battle, except Tessa and Sophie. Thet'd had their training, but no weapons. And Charlotte couldn't fight either, she was pregnant! They were one shadowhunter short now.

Axel Mortmain strode into the rom, and stopped before the guests.

"Oh, what a lovely party." He grinned.

"What do you want!?" Henry shouted at him, with such hatred in his voice that Tessa barely recognised him.

"I came to congratulate the happy couple on their big day, and to bring them a present." He answered, voice laced with sarcasm and hatred. Will stepped forward, hateful eyes boring into the Magister.

"You've no right to just barge in here, this is a private party. Where is your invitation?" Will asked. Typical William Herondale, always making jokes in serious situations.

"Must have gotten lost in the mail." Mortmain chuckled, though no one else found it the slightest bit amusing.

"Bring me the shapeshifter, and kill the rest!" He commanded the Automatons.

The Automatons charged at them. Gabriel looked around himself. Shadowhunters, warlocks, mundanes, everyone with a weapon, really, were fighting. 

Jem, Will, Henry, Jessamine, Gideon, Magnus... There was one face he didn't see.

"Cecily." He said. An automaton charged at him. Gabriel dodged all the attacks, and swung at it with his blade. He chopped the arm off of one of the machines, and old spilled from the severed limb. _Disgusting._ He thought. He kept slicing until the automatons attacking him were nothing more than useless scrap metal on the floor around him.

He ran around searching for Cecily, whilst also defeating several automatons along his way.

"Cecily!" He shouted for her. No answer. He tried again.

"Gabriel!" She finally replied. He ran in the direction of the voice.

Cecily was trapped between the wall and two automatons. Gabriel noticed her sword on the ground behind the machines. He picked the blade up from the floor and swung them both at the machines. Holding two swords while fighting two enemies at the same time wasn't an easy task, but it had to be done, for Cecily. If he'd let her die, Will would never forgive him. Will loved his sister, and he understood that. If anyone else had let her die, Gabriel wouldn't have forgiven the poor bastard either.

Cecily ran to his side, grabbing one of the blades, and together they defeated the two machines.

"Thank you for saving me." Cecily said with a smile, and embraced him. He nodded with a fond smile.

"You're welcome, Cecily." They pulled away from each other, and once again joined the fight. Gabriel saw Jem, shielding Tessa with his own body. He looked focused and angry. His legs carried him towards them to help. His sword sliced through the machine, he heard the metal tear, and the wired snap and pull out of their places. The top half of it fell to the floor with a loud _thunk_.

"Jem, I've got this. Take Tessa and get out of here!" He commanded, shoving Jem towards Tessa. Jem nodded and ran, dragging Tessa with him.

The automatons kept coming. Gabriel was tired, but he couldn't let his guard down for even a second. He felt a sharp pain in hsi leg and screamed.

"Aagh!" He looked down and saw the deep cut in his thigh. Behind him, Axel Mortmain laughed.

"You think you're a hero? Hah!" He said, loudly.

"You've led them into a trap! My machines are right behind them!" Mortmain continued. And he was right. A dozen automatons followed after them. He swung his sword at the Magister, but missed. He blocked with his own sword. The battle was long and painful.

"You fool! Do you really think you can defeat me?!" Shouted Mortmain.

"No, but I can try." Gabriel answered. He was on the floor now, with Mortmain above him, his sword ready to deliver the final blow, but Gabriels own blade blocked Axels. Around them shadowhunters and machines fought.

He looked around for a second and spotted Cecily, fighting by her brothers side. They looked like a good team.

_No!_ Gabriel thought. He couldn't let Mortmain win. These were his friends, and he cared about them all, even Will. He threw Mortmain off him and got to his feet. He ran, his leg hurting badly, but he had to do it. He _had_ to get to Tessa and Jem. He had to.

"Jem!" Tessas voice sounded from outside. Gabriel ran faster, curious and afraid as to what could have happened.

Finally he got outside to see Jem fighting five machines. He made to help, but was quickly attacked by an automaton that had followed him.

"Agh!" He screamed as he fell down the stairs with the machine. Tessa and Jem would have definately noticed him by now. He reached for his sword, which had landed beside him after the fall. He was surprised to see the power still in it. The Angel he'd called on must have lent their power for longer than usual to save him the time it took to call on a new one.

He swung the seraph blade at the automaton, but the blade wasn't as powerful as it was earlier. He grabbed for another one, while quietly letting the angel know it was okay. The blade dimmed as he tossed it aside.

He held the new one in front of him, and raised his voice as he called on a new angel.

"Dumah!" The sword flared as the angel lent him their power. Gabriel swung the sword at the machine, destroying it. He looked over at Jem. He looked pale, and tired. Gabriel limped to his friends side to help.

Once the machines were dealt with, Jem sat down in the grass, resting his head in his hands. Tessa dropped down beside him and threw her arms around him. Jem looked up at Gabriel.

"Thank you for the help. I appreaciate it." He smiled tiredly. Gabriel returned the smile.

"What else was I to do? Let the happy couple die before their wedding night?" He chuckled as Tessa laughed. She looked at his leg.

"Are you alright, Gabriel?" She asked. He nodded, replying that it was only a scratch. Tessa nodded, not looking entirely convinced. Her arms were still around Jem. She rested her head on his shoulder. They looked cute like that.

He smiled to himself until the pain in his leg worsened. He looked down at the wound, noticing how bad it really was. He fell down. He heard Tessa shout his name. The last thing he saw was them both jumping to their feet, and Jem drawing his seraph blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on translating the story, might take a while before I get the rest out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain spoilers from The Infernal Devices.
> 
> You have been warned :)

Gabriel fell to the ground with a thump. Behind him, Jem saw more and more automatons filing through the doors. He drew his sword, calling on the angel Sachiel. The blade lit up immediately. Tessa dragged Gabriel’s unconscious body to safety while Jem prepared for the battle, he imagined might be his last. There were perhaps around fourteen machines marching towards him. He was doomed, but he had to delay them so Tessa and Gabriel could get a chance to escape.

He tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword and drew a deep breath. The automatons started towards him at an incredible speed. Jem still had not recovered his strength from the previous wave of machines, but he had to do this.

The machines were on him, knocking him to the ground, but he was quick to get back on his feet and fight. He received several blows but managed to dodge the worst. His whole body ached, and he’s only managed to take out one of the machines so far.

His blade was knocked out of his hand as he was knocked to the ground, one of the machines looming over him, ready to deal him the finishing blow. If only he had his cane, but there was nothing he could do now, but hope he had bought Tessa and Gabriel enough time.

The machine above him was just about to finish Jem off when a glowing blade sliced through the metal of its body. Behind it, he could see Will and Magnus coming to his rescue.

“I sensed you needing some more help. Honestly, James. Can’t you just ask me to come with you next time?” Will said, teasingly. Jem only rolled his eyes and reached for his sword. He got back to his feet and fought the automatons alongside his parabatai and Magnus. The two shadowhunters swung their swords at the machines, while Magnus used his magic to obliterate them.

Jem glanced back at Tessa. She was trying to wake Gabriel. His head rested in her lap as she called his name repeatedly, begging him to wake up. Nothing happened.

“Jem! Go to them, we’ve got this. Give him an Iratze!” Will shouted. Jem nodded in return and ran to Tessa’s side.

“Jem, he’s not waking up!” Tessa said, panicked, as soon as Jem joined them. He looked down at Gabriel’s leg. The cut was deep.

“He needs an Iratze.” He said as he pulled out his stele and drew the swirling pattern of the rune over the wound on his leg. The rune closed the wound, but Gabriel still didn’t wake up.

“This is all we can do for him for now.” Jem answered the question he knew Tessa was about to ask him. She nodded, relieved to see Gabriel’s breathing slow down and even out.

Sophie stood behind him as the machines kept coming. Gideon couldn’t hold them back any longer, they were too many, and he was only one person. Sophie had asked him to give her a sword, but he’d refused. She was too precious to him, and she’d only just become a shadowhunter, yet to receive her runes. It was too dangerous.

“Sophie, run! I can’t hold them back anymore!” He called out to her. The machines kept coming, and Gideon looked behind him at Sophie for only a second. Her nut-brown eyes, filled with worry, flickered back and forth between him and the machines. She shook her head and pointed behind him. He turned around quickly, just in time to save his head from being separated from the rest of his body.

“Gideon!” He heard her call out. He called back for her to run, find Jem, or Tessa, or Charlotte or just anyone. He didn’t know if she’d gone, he didn’t have time to turn around and check, he had to get these damned robots away. Suddenly Henry was at his side, helping, and together they managed to slay ten of the machines.

“Where’s Charlotte?” Gideon asked. Henry pointed towards a door.

“She’s hiding in the basement with Sophie.” Gideon sighed, relieved that Sophie had ran when he’d told her to. He asked where Jem and Tessa were.

“I saw them running outside earlier, but I have no idea now.” He replied with a tense shrug. They looked around the room. Jessamine was here, Cecily… There were other shadowhunters and warlocks, but not sign of the newlyweds. Or Will, Gabriel or Magnus for that matter. They were probably with them. Gideon glanced around the room again, finding that Jessamine was in danger, he ran to help her.

Sophie panicked. She’d ran down to Henry’s work room in a panic. Charlotte had been there a while. Henry had dragged her down there when the battle started. She had protested, insisted she should stay and help, but Henry had refused.

“It’s too dangerous.” He’d spoke. Those nut-brown eyes of his stared straight into hers, full of worry, and fear. She had finally given in and followed him. The work room was rather large and filled with Henry’s inventions.

“Sophie, please calm down! We’re safe here.” She said reassuringly. Sophie shook her head.

“The others aren’t! I feel like a coward!” She replied shakingly, eyes wide ad full of fear. Charlotte could see the young woman make her best attempt to keep the tears in. She pulled Sophie into her arms.

“There, there Sophie.” Charlotte was also scared, but she couldn’t let it show. It would only give Sophie more reason to panic.

Something hammered on the door to the work room. The two women jumped. Charlotte rested a hand on her belly and backed away from the door. Sophie grabbed a seraph blade from the worktable.

“Sophie, do you know what you’re doing?”

“I got the training; I think I know the basics.” The doors were kicked open and the automatons filed in.

“Taharial!” Sophie called, and the blade lit up. She sliced through the machines, and one after one they all perished. Charlotte stared at the girl wide eyed. She sliced through them like bread. She’d taken at least four of them, but there was still the bigger one left. It came in through the broken door and looked bigger and stronger than all the other automatons. The machine struck Sophie. She hit the ground, but quickly got back up to her feet. She worked like a real shadowhunter. The young woman struck the machine multiple times with the blade, without making a dent in it. Nothing worked.

Charlotte looked around the room. There had to be something, _anything_ she could use to defeat it. Something on the table blinked in the firelight. It looked like some sort of bomb. She picked it off the table, yelling for Sophie to seek shelter.

Charlotte threw the bomb at the automaton and quickly hid behind a large metal object with Sophie. For a moment nothing happened, and they both just sat there, their hands covering their ears. Just waiting for what felt like an eternity. Then the bomb went off with a loud bang. Everything around them shook. When the shaking finally stopped, Sophie peeked around the metal object at the room. When she looked back at Charlotte, she nodded her head. It was safe.

They exited their hiding place and looked around. The bomb hadn’t destroyed much… Actually. The bomb had only destroyed the automaton. Henry was amazing! He’s invented such an amazing contraption, and it _worked_. A lot of his inventions had failed, but not this one. This one was a success. Charlotte couldn’t wait to tell him. She started laughing, rewarding her a questioning look from Sophie.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“The bomb worked! Henry’s a genius!” Charlotte replied, pointing at the remains. She continued laughing, not really because it was funny, but because of how proud she was of Henry and what he’d managed to do. She would have never believed it.

Sophie allowed herself a smile as well, looking at her sword.

“Can’t fight, eh?” She looked over at Charlotte, and the two women smiled at each other. They both had reasons to feel pride. Sophie, at how she’d changed, and Charlotte? Well she had Henry, the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Gideon was fighting alongside Jessamine. Together they’d slaughtered plenty of the machines, both receiving a blow here and there, resulting in a few scrapes, but nothing a simple Iratze couldn’t fix in an instant. The silent brothers had come to their assistance at some point during the battle, and by now only a few automatons were left in the ball room. The brothers had started going around, offering to help the wounded, and when one had approached him, he refused the help. The treatment, their help was just a bit more painful than an iratze. Gideon and Jessie swung their swords at another one of the magisters automatons, one of the last few. One half fell to the ground in front of them, while the other fell backwards down a flight of stairs.

Suddenly they heard an explosion, from what seemed like the basement. The two shadowhunters ran downstairs and stopped in the doorway to the work room when they heard Sophie and Charlotte’s voices. Gideon let out a relieved sigh. She was safe.

“Sophie.” He said as he approached her. She turned towards him with a smile as she threw her arms around his neck.

“Gideon, you should have seen me! The machines broke in, and I sliced through them! And you say I can’t fight!” She laughed. Her smile was big and beautiful. He loved her, and to see her safe, and hear how she took on so many automatons on her own made him proud to say he could soon call her his wife. In a year, it was their turn. And there wouldn’t be any automatons this time.

Tessa looked around at the scene before her. Too much happened at once. Jem, Will and Magnus were still fighting while Gabriel was still unconscious on the ground beside her. She was panicking, not knowing what to do.

Everything happened so fast. Jem fell to the ground and was attacked by a swarm of automatons at once. Will and Magnus couldn’t help at all. They were too busy dealing with their own machines. There were too many of them, and they were struggling to keep even just a few at bay.

Something grabbed Tessa’s arm and she was pulled back. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as something hit her.

And then… Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end. I really thought there would be more, but I guess not, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know I certainly enjoyed reading through this again as I translated it. It's like finding a treasure, lol. It's not the best fanfic out there, but I know I was really proud of it when I wrote it in 2015. (found out for sure it was 2015 when I found the physical copy of it. Apparently I turned it it on the 26th of october too, haha.) Anyway, that's it :D

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best work in the world, but I wanted to share it. I was really proud of this when I wrote it in 2015-16, sorry for any cringe.  
> It's translated from norwegian, so please let me know if there are any mistakes.  
> Posted this on wattpad first, but thought I'd post it here too  
> Fun fact: I turned this story in for a class. Can't remember what grade I got, but I thought it was a fun fact to share :D


End file.
